A man's downfall
by purple.glitter24
Summary: “A woman is a man’s downfall”. Dr. Sasuke doesn’t believe this saying. But he will learn that it’s true, the hard way. Witness as Dr. Sasuke falls… hard… very hard… SasuSaku


**A Man's Downfall**

**Author here!**

I would only introduce the main characters… The _**(Pause)**_ means I will first introduce the new found character. The _**(Play)**_ means the continuation of the story begins… You know what I mean?

Summary: "A woman is a man's downfall". Dr. Sasuke doesn't believe this saying. But he will learn that it's true, the hard way. Witness as Dr. Sasuke falls… hard… very hard…

Please bear with me since this would be my first time…

"_Freak-o" _Sakura's thoughts or dreams

"_**Freak-o" **_Inner Sakura

"_Freak-o" _ Sasuke's thoughts

"_**Freak-o" **_Inner Sasuke

Probably, most of us think that medical doctors and as well as medical interns do not have time for love but the story I made begs to differ.

_It is one very special day. I excitedly got out of bed once I was fully awake. I put out my best clothes. Today is the DAY! I prepared a nice hot bath and immediately went inside the bathroom. After that, I wore my clothes which consist of a black halter dress. It is almost backless and goes down to my heel. The dress hugs my body perfectly which shows of my hourglass figure. It is flowing from mid-butt downwards. There is a long slit in the right side which shows my long slender right leg._

_I wore my hair in a messy bun with some bangs framing my face. I wore a silver chocker with dangling earrings. I arranged my things inside a silver purse. And to finish of my look, I put very light make-up and pink colored lip gloss. This day has to be perfect!_

_I arrived at the location from a white limo and the moment I stepped out of the car, camera lights went flashing and I smiled showing my perfectly aligned teeth. Upon my arrival, the activity started._

"_Congratulations Dr. Sakura Haruno! You've made a cure for bird flu, AIDS, and all types of cancer! This discovery is the most sensational of all discoveries! I can say that you're truly the most genius of all! Here's your trophy and… I proclaim this day as Sakura Haruno day! This day shall be the most celebrated holiday!" the president of the United States announced to the public vivaciously. _

"_Thank you to all my inspirations: my family, friends and of course, God who made all of these possible. Once again… THANK YOU!"_

_I went down from the stage waving happily at the people who were there to witness it all. Then, I started falling…_

_Falling…_

_Falling…_

**BEEP.**

_**BEEP.**_

_**BEEP!!!**_

"Wha- wha- what's tha-a-a-t?!?" shrieked Sakura as she remembered that she's now an intern, that she's now in the on-call room and that she has now a beeper. "OH MY GOD! My patient in rm. 206 is dying!" Sakura screamed that made her eyes wide open. "I'm up!" she then rushed to the elevator but seems like she forgot to wash her face.

"Haaay… What a dream! I wish that would happen sooner or later…" said Sakura as she had a flashback of her dream while waiting for the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Pause)**_

**Author here!**

Who's Sakura? Sakura Haruno or simply Sakura is a strong spirited third year intern in Konoha Heart Hospital. She usually looks like a haggard person. Like a blue scrubs with a head of hair walking with a stethoscope around its neck (of course, with exaggeration but kinda close), but lately, she learned to look in the mirror and fix herself because her bestfriend told her that she might scare her patients and might even be the reason of their death. Her hobbies (other than saving lives) are eating, sleeping, dreaming in her sleep and day dreaming (usually in front of the elevator). Her favorite exercise is to rush into her dying patient's room and her favorite hang-out is the on call room (where she sleeps) but we can also consider the front of the elevator... Most of her patients are dying so **she keeps herself alert at all times** and she avoids panicking in times like this (obviously, the underlined part is not true while the bolded part is still undecided). She is a good doctor (I think…) so don't be scared.

That's it!

_**(Play**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUMP.**

_Ouch! What the hell is his problem? Hold on sistah! This one's kindda cute!_

She then stood up and said, "I'm sorry. I was kind of day dreaming so I didn't see you. I'm really sorry." With a smile on her face.

_**Great, I can tell it really went smmoooottthhhllyyy…**_

_Shaddup!_

The man just looked at her and entered the elevator without saying anything! Oh I can tell he is finally going to get some.

_Oh the nerve. Okay! I don't really know this dude but you are going DOWN! You hear me! DOWN!_

She was so confused but she stopped the elevator door from closing. She will give this man a piece of her mind.

"Who are you?!? I mean… obviously you're a doctor because you're wearing a white lab gown with stethoscope around your neck but, who made you a God?!? Yeah! Sure! You're handsome but --- arrrrggghhh!" She started to wave her hands which made her look like a total freak-o.

_**You just told him you have the hots for him OUT LOUD sistah!**_

"Are you done yet? I'm a busy man you know. I haven't got all day" said the man in a calm voice while crossing his arms raising his eye brows at her.

"Ah. YES!" replied Sakura.

"Are you going to enter or what? As I've told you. I AM a busy man and I haven't got all day listening to your pointless ramblings." said the man in a strong voice (quite irritated). He also pointed to the watch on his left wrist to emphasize his point.

"NO! I don't like to be in the same elevator with you!" Sakura quickly replied but she was not yet done talking when the door closed.

_Argh! What kind of a man was that?!? He's not gentleman at all! Hmm! He's nothing but a vicious, cold-blooded animal. From now on, he is my TPTISTLFAE! The Person That I Swore To Loathe For All Eternity! Mr. what's-his-name. Hmmph.. to think I thought he WAS cute… _

She waited for the next elevator and went straight to her patient. With her great skills and her yadayadayada so, she was able to save her patient's life. She then walked towards the room where most doctors have their break and play pacman (other than sleeping).

She then entered the room not expecting someone…

"Hey! Sakura how's your patient in rm. 202?" asked Ino while drinking her evening coffee with her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Pause)**_

**Author here!**

Who is Ino? Ino is the loving bestfriend of Sakura. She usually wears black pointed shoes, black skirt and polo for women. She likes wearing accessories like earrings, bracelets and necklaces so obviously, she is very girly. She is a year older than Sakura but _sometimes,_ she looks more gorgeous than Sakura. Observably, she always wears her white lab gown but when she's off duty, she wears her black blazer. She is a known Neuro- Oncologist in Sand Country for her unbelievable works (seldom of her patients die). She was the reason why Sakura decided to be a doctor as well, for short, she was Sakura's inspiration. Sometimes you would think of her as the total opposite of Sakura since she's always calm and stays beautiful. So for Sakura, she is the best bestfriend/doctor in the whole world.

That's all!

_**(Play)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great! She's out by tomorrow." replied Sakura proudly with a smile on her face. She then grabbed a cup of coffee and started chatting with the other doctors. A minute later, something… or someone caught her attention.

She saw a familiar face of a man entering the room but when she realized who it was, she tried to hide her face and attempted to go out. Unfortunately, her bestfriend quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her in front of the man…

_Oh my dear Lord. What does my bestfriend want from me now?_

"Oh! I don't think you've met him before! Sakura, this is Sasuke. He's a Neuro surgeon here, but you didn't know him because he was needed in… a hospital somewhere in Seattle, right?" looking to Sasuke with kind of flirty eyes.

_Eww... Please tell me this isn't happening. My bestfriend is actually checking out a cold JERK!?_

_**Oh give the girl a break! She didn't have time for boys back in the university since it's pretty much study only for her. Cut her some slack! Your parents are quite sensitive when it comes to boys you know?**_

Sasuke just looked at her. Moving his eyes from her forehead to her feet. She looks rather cute with that flushed face and a bit red from embarrassment.

_Her hair is tousled. It is like she just came out from a dark room doing something naughty with a mysterious stranger. ((wink wink)) (( nudge nudge))_

_Ahh!!! Creepy thoughts get out of my head now!!_

_**What? You ARE a man right? Right? RIGHT!? It is natural to have these thoughts**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Pause)**_

**Author here!**

Who is Dr. Sasuke? He could be the hottest and the most handsome doctor you would meet. He usually wears (from bottom to top) black shoes, black pants, and white polo with a blue tie. He does not attract women only with his looks but also with his brains (unconsciously done). He often ignore women (mostly interns) that think of him as handsome. He has lots of fan girls (without a doubt) that give him gifts but they only annoy him more. Nobody knows his true inside since he rarely talk to someone except for his best friend.

That's all!

_**(Play)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhmm…Yeah..." replied Sasuke with a strong yet shy voice.

_Is that a blush? This guy actually likes my bestfriend? _

_I'm actually blushing for this freak-o?_

"You're the intern in front of the elevator a while ago, right?" Sasuke asked.

_**Yeah… that cutie that totally nailed our ass back there.**_

_Yeah… That was a big blow for our pride…_

"Uhhmmm…hehe…Yes. I'm --- A-A" Sakura wasn't able to finish since Sasuke made his way out as soon as he heard yes…

_This is the second time he walked out on me!_

"Hey. It's the first time I saw Sasuke talk to a third year intern. Well, except for his own interns of course." said Dr. Hinata, one of Ino's friends after noticing what happened.

"Well, maybe because he knew that Sakura is Ino's bestfriend and we all know that they're potential lovers. Nyikee…" A doctor friend of Ino named Tenten.

BEEP.

**BEEP**.

_BEEP._

BEEP."I gotta go."

"I really need to go."

"I have to go. See you later!"

"OH MY GOD! I really have to go! My patient in rm. 309 is dying… again!?"

**(And there was silence…)**

**The next day…**

"Sakura! You're needed in the O.R." a nurse said as he pulled Sakura to the OR in a hurry.

"Bu-u-u-t I haven't been in any operation before!" said Sakura with a panicking voice while running towards the O.R.

_Oh no! This cannot be happening! HELP!!!_

"Bu-u-u-u-t you don't understand! I'm not a surgical intern! I'm a medical intern!" Sakura alarmed the nurse as she was continuously being dragged.

_I can't do this. It would make me look like a total freak-o…!!!_

_**As if you don't look like one already…**_

_Hey!! Are you on my side or theirs?_

"The doctor personally requested for you so let's go!" the nurse then grabbed again her arm and they ran.

_What kind of a doctor is that?!? Personally requested for me?!? What the ---?!? Was it because of my skills or --- OH NO! WHAT IF HE'S A MAN?!? HOPE HE'S NOT A PERVERT! _

_**If he is hot, let's jump on him!**_

**In the OR…**

"Doctor! Here she is!" the nurse said and then left the room.

"Yes."

"Here."

"I'll get it."

"Ewww! Grosse!"

"Oh my God! I don't wanna look!"

"Sigh…"

Those were the words that Sakura mostly said. Though many laughed at her while she was inside the OR, the doctor just kept silent… Sakura was curious who the doctor was but the doctor was out before she knew.

"Obviously, he or she requested for me just to humiliate me! Well whoever that was ---arrggghhhh!" muttered Sakura. She didn't give a damn about the people who are giving her weird looks. She has a lot more important things to do. She went inside the elevator still muttering. She was alone in the elevator after all. The door was about to close when suddenly…

"Wait! Hold that elevator please…." Dr. Sasuke said in a rush towards the elevator.

_**Woah! Looks like we hit the jackpot! Quickly! Jump on her!**_

_Shut up you pervert!!.._

"Good afternoon, Dr. Sasuke!" greeted Sakura as she controlled her anger. She is still pissed at the doctor who requested her earlier.

Dr.Sasuke didn't reply and just looked at the poor intern. Feeling humiliated enough, Sakura stopped talking and just stared at the numbers telling what floor… but after a few seconds Dr. Sasuke broke the silence…

" What were saying before you entered the elevator?" Dr. Sasuke asked without looking to Sakura.

"Oh! That?! It was because of this doctor who personally requested for my presence at the OR. I thought it was because of my skills but it turned out to be a trap to humiliate me in front of the nurses, some doctors and other interns. I mean… Can you believe that?!? Who would do--- Unless, he or she really hates me!" said Sakura in an irritated voice.

_**Yeah… **_

_**T I I N G!!!**_

Dr. Sasuke stepped out of the elevator but before the door closed…

"I'm really sorry if it turned out to be like that but it wasn't intentional. I didn't request for you to be humiliated…" Dr. Sasuke said still not looking to Sakura and walked away.

"Ah-h-h-h-h" Sakura muttered as the door closes.

_He was the one who requested me?! I hate him more by the day!_

_**Just shut up.. he IS one heck of a hottie you know.**_

_Yeah, but he likes my bestfriend and besides, he is arrogant! He is So full of himself.. Hmmp.._

**HOME sweet HOME**

After the incident in the hospital, she decided to go home about five in the afternoon and take a rest. She immediately changed her clothes when she arrived.

She wore short shorts and a pink fitted shirt with the writings, 'Like what you see?' in the chest area. She then opened the radio and listened to rock bands but when she lied on her bed, she opened her ipod and didn't listen to the radio. With closed eyes, she didn't even notice that Ino arrived home about ten in the evening…

**POKE.**

_**POKE.**_

_**POKE.**_

"Hey! Wake up! We have a visitor downstairs." said Ino.

_Argh.. Freaking bestfriend of mine.. KILL JOY!!_

"So?! And it's not my visitor anyway… I didn't invite anyone…" said Sakura quite irritated.

"No. He's both…"

"HE?!? Why did you invite a HE in our house?!?! You know that we're not allowed to invite a HE here right?!"

_**Well, I think your bestfriend isn't THAT bad… She brought us a gift!!**_

_Shut up!!! Shizune will totally kill us when he finds out!!!_

"Well… he's not a stranger to me and besides, I'm old enough to decide on my own…

_Che. Yeah right…_

C'mon! Let's cook something… Please… And also, you're not saving electricity! Well, you're not paying the bills for this month you know… " explained Ino.

"Bu-u-u-u-t…"

_Hey!!! I didn't complain when I was the one paying the electricity bills!!!_

"No. NO buts… DOWN!!..Now!" commanded Ino.

"Yes your highness…" said Sakura with a sigh

_Stupid commanding bestfriend!!!_

Sakura went down and was surprised to who the visitor was… Dr. Sasuke Uchiha. He was sitting on the sofa. Sakura can only see his left side. He looks so cool with a bored expression on his face with half-lidded eyes, he is very tired.

_This is so unfair!! He looks totally hot in that position and he isn't even trying!!_

Or is he?

_:.:Preview on the next chapter:.:_

_Sakura observed Sasuke while he was asleep. She sat on the table where she placed her feet earlier. She leaned towards Sasuke until there is only four inches left between their faces. Sasuke looks more charming when he is sleeping. He also stopped shivering because of the blanket. She brushed his bangs away from his eyes._

"_If it's not for your attitude and actions towards me, I could have fallen for you but no… you chose to be rude and proud and not approachable and anti-sociable and- and- and…handsome and smart and talented and completely amazing…Sigh…" said Sakura in a hush voice while looking at Sasuke._

_What Sakura didn't know was, Sasuke wasn't really asleep! He heard everything that Sakura said. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and when Sakura saw his eyes opened, she immediately stood up and said…_

"_Huuu! Is it hot in here or what?!... I'm gonna go and get some water. Goodnight!"_

_And she directly went to the kitchen. Sasuke noticed the blanket and just smirked. _

_She suddenly becomes more interesting…_

_:.:End of Preview:.:_

I know, I know.. I want to continue my other stories too. But ever since I got this idea I couldn't get it out of my mind so I had to type it..

I think that's enough to keep you waiting..

Haha.. Cliffhanger!!! But don't worry I already have the second chapter ready!!! Just give me very good reviews.. I Love you People!!!


End file.
